"Wait, What?"
If you're on this page, you're probably a new constituent, or you just learned that the humor blog you've been following called "supercumrat64" is actually an ARG. Either way, have no fear, confused one! This page will help you get the basic facts that you can build off of and start learning everything to know about this dark, dark cum ARG. Have fun! What is this? Supercumrat64 is, at face value, a tumblr humor blog. Looking deeper, this blog contains information about an alternate reality game with a complex world and many characters. Much of the game takes place on an official discord. The invite link for this discord can be found in the description, which is encrypted. To decode this link, you must use a Caesar cipher decoder. A decoder can be found here . You must decode it yourself. This is a rule made to deter people who aren't willing to solve puzzles, which this ARG has a lot of. I'm in the discord, what now? Where am I? If you've deciphered the invite link and joined the server, you're now a constituent. The Mods, if online, will give you a tour and direct you to the 3rd floor, where you may get caught up on the story so far. The Mods There are 4 users that are called the Mods. They can only talk in #the_lobby. They do, however, monitor all other Floors. The Mods act as a hive-mind. However, say the wrong thing in the lobby and the mod might "wake up" and remember their individuality. Each mod has a real person inside of them, but they are suppressed by another entity. If they remember their past, they will realize where they are and the other Mods will notice. If the other Mods do notice, the awoken mod will be re-evaluated. To be re-evaluated basically means to be erased, and sent to "literal hell" (according to a mod before they were re-evaluated.) The term re-evaluated is often shortened to "reeval" or "re-eval." It is recommended that you be very careful of what you say in the lobby. Mod Komaeda functions differently than the other Mods, and can speak in the upper floors. He is an ally. The Admins As of Act 2, the Mods have been overtaken by Admins, who have pink names and are much more aggressive. Unlike the Mods, Admins don't seem to go through reevaluations. Sometimes the Mods resurface briefly, usually due to the power of gay love. The Admins refer to the Constituents as "Subordinates". You (the Constituent) If you joined the discord through the link, you are now a Constituent! The role of the Constituents is somewhat unclear, and what the Mods want of us is also unclear. According to Carmen, the role of the constituents is to elevate the Mods to Godhood, using our minds and souls. Floors #boiler_room is where you go when you get marked. You don't want to be there. #the_lobby is where the mods speak with us constituents. General jests and japes are to be kept outside of the lobby, more specifically on #floor_2. #1st_floor is used for puzzle-solving and general ARG-related conversations to ensure "no rotting occurs"; a more serious floor compared to most others. #2nd_floor is where constituents hold our casual conversations, whether they be related to the ARG or not. There's a bathroom the third door to the left, not to be confused with the second door which acts as the janitors closet. #3rd_floor is where new constituents are held to be caught up with the story thus far. It is also where the cafeteria is located. There is a McDonalds, a Taco Bell kiosk, and a Starbucks in the cafeteria. #4th_floor is where fanart, writings, and memes spawned by the ARG are posted. The Mods are able to speak on this floor, but may not punish constituents for what it posted here. #5th_floor was used to be known only to the Ambassador and the Mods (though not Mod Komaeda). It is where the Ambassador and the Mods hold private conversations and give orders to the Awoken. Now it's used to give commands to the recreational bots in the server. #6th_floor is for more emotional-based conversations. This is where constituents may let out their emotions and vent to or comfort others. Jokes are prohibited on this floor. #7th_floor is where Mods/Admins and Constituents alike post their URLs for easy contact. #8th_floor is an exclusive floor meant for the eyes of Patreon backers. Conversations there are out-of-character and VIP Constituents may ask questions about the process behind the ARG and past acts. #9th_floor is for selfies. Looking good! Articles to Read First A list of articles to get you started on the lore * Mod Salad's Summary of Events * The Mods * The Admins * The Groovemods * Mod Komaeda * Timeline * Machine * Liquid Geoffry * Bastard Son Geoffry * Geoffry64 * John * ARG Social Medias * Glossary * List of Characters Category:Info Page Category:For new guys